Forgive Me
by Keleficent
Summary: Ford hurts Mabel and doesn't think he can ever forgive himself.
"Mabel, I don't have time. I have important work to do." Ford felt bad for brushing her off, but the fate of the universe depended on his work. He couldn't indulge her right now.

"You have plenty of time to spend with Dipper!" Mabel hadn't meant for things to escalate into an argument. She just wanted to spend quality time with Ford while Stan and Dipper went on a road trip.

"Because Dipper helps me with my work, not play silly games." Ford saw that Mabel was visibly hurt by his words. Before he could backtrack, her face transformed from hurt to rage.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you. You are just a know-it-all."

"Enough, Mabel." Ford was already frustrated. He didn't want to think about Stan too.

"Why can't you spend time with your family?" Her uncle's workaholic behavior was alien to Mabel. Her life revolved around having fun with people she loved. She couldn't understand how someone could be so uninterested in their own family.

"Mabel-"

"Why do you have to be such a-" Mabel carelessly chose the first word that came to mind describing such unusual behavior. "Freak."

She didn't realize she had said the one word that even after all these years pushed Ford's buttons. Within the thirty years in another dimension, he dealt with conflict in one way: violence. In his blind rage, that instinct kicked in, and before he could contemplate his actions, he hit Mabel in the face hard enough for her to fall back into the table. Empty glass tubes fell off and shattered causing Mabel to severely cut her hand.

"Mabel…" Ford was horrified at what he had done. She stared back at him in pure fear. "Mabel, I…"

Before he could apologize, Mabel fled from the lab ignoring his pleas for her to come back. She ran out of the shack into the woods paying no mind to the pouring rain. She looked back and saw Ford chasing after her. She ran faster like her life depended on it.

"Mabel! Mabel, come back, please!" Ford looked around for any sign of which direction she went, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Mabel, please! I'm sorry!" It was no use. She was gone. "I'm so sorry."

Ford had no idea how he was going to find Mabel. He wondered if he should just wait for her inside the house. She will come back, right? If not for him, then surely for Dipper and Stan. But they were going to be gone a few more days. What if Mabel refused to come back until then? He knows there are dangerous creatures in the woods. What if one of them found her? Even if no living thing got her, what about the elements? The rain could make her very sick. The cut on her arm, the one he gave her, wasn't properly tended. Without proper care, it could become infected and potentially life-threatening.

These worrying thoughts compelled Ford to keep moving forward. He had to make sure she was safe. He already hated himself for what he had done to Mabel. If anything else happened to her, he'll never forgive himself.

Ford hated her. That was the only explanation Mabel had for him hitting her. The physical pain was bad enough, but knowing Ford despised her enough to want to strike her hurt more than anything.

She decided to stay out of Ford's way until Stan and Dipper returned even if she had to stay out all night. She sat under a tree that barely provided her a little shelter from the pouring rain.

"Mabel?" She perked up at the sound of her name. It was Ford. He found her. "Mabel!"

Ford went over to her, but Mabel didn't notice he was smiling in relief as he did this. All she saw was Ford suddenly coming towards her again. She backed into the tree, hugged her knees, and cried harder. This stopped Ford in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry I made you mad, G-Great Uncle Ford. I'll be good, I-I promise. Just d-don't hurt me again, please." She buried her face in her arms and braced herself for whatever punishment Ford would inflict upon her.

The sight of his niece cowering and begging not be hurt made Ford feel even more ashamed. The poor girl looked like a cornered, wounded animal. And the predator, _the monster,_ she feared was him.

"Mabel, sweetheart, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Ford spoke softly and got on his knees to make himself as small as possible. Mabel peeked up at him. She was willing to look at him now. That was a good sign, right?

"I will never lay a hand on you again, I promise." He reached over to comfort her, but she once again flinched as he moved towards her. It was obvious that she didn't want to be near him right now, but he couldn't leave her out here.

Mabel wasn't as terrified as before, but she still felt uneasy around her uncle. Ford did look sorry for what he did, but she still couldn't bring herself to trust him yet.

The rain was chilling her to the bone, causing her to shiver. She was startled when Ford suddenly moved his arms and she let out a frightened squeak.

"Mabel, it's okay. I was just taking off my trench coat." He slipped his arms out of the sleeves more slowly. "The material is from one of the dimensions I visited. It'll keep you warm."

He opened the coat, wordlessly asking Mabel's permission to approach her. Mabel silently allowed Ford to put his coat around her. "There…comfy?"

Mabel had to admit it was rather warm and surprisingly still dry inside.

"Let's go home, okay?"

Mabel tried to get up but she was still shaking making her unsteady on her feet and causing her to tumble over.

"Mabel, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop shivering."

"I'll carry you if you like."

"I, um, yeah…okay." Mabel was apprehensive about letting him touch her, but she didn't want to refuse and risk making him mad. Ford picked her up. She felt a little calmer in his arms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got you. Just rest, okay?" Ford tucked Mabel's head under his own to shield her face from the rain as he took her back home.

Mabel expected Ford to put her down once they arrived at the Shack, but he still held onto her as he climbed up the stairs to the attic. When they got to the bedroom, Ford finally set her down.

"Go get changed. Then we'll take a look at your hand." Ford tried to give her a reassuring smile that she did not reciprocate. He went out the door to give her some privacy.

Ford grabbed bandages and medicine and waited for Mabel. She came out of her room wearing her pajamas. She was filled with dread when she saw Ford had the alcohol. He felt awful for causing her more pain, but the wound had been exposed to the elements. Not to mention whatever chemical residue might have been in the test tube that cut her.

"This is going to sting, Mabel, but I need to clean this. I don't want you to get sick." She sighed but gave Ford her arm. He poured the medicine on her hand and she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, honey."

Once the alcohol had settled, he wrapped a bandage around her hand. They then sat there a moment in awkward silence neither sure what to say.

"I'll leave you alone now." Ford got up and headed back towards his lab, but not before saying under his breath, "Before I make you hate me even more."

Ford went back down the vending machine. He was about to punch in the code but stopped. He didn't want to go to his lab. His heart wasn't in it. He had been obsessed with keeping his family safe from Bill. But who would keep his family safe from Ford? Stan was right: he was a dangerous know-it-all. He had proved that today. He hurt Mabel, and she'll probably never trust him again. Ford's knees gave out from under him and slid down to the floor. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his cries.

He was sure that Mabel would stay upstairs away from him until he felt something being put on his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw that Mabel had wrapped his trench coat around his body.

Mabel cautiously backed away. "Sorry, I just…you didn't dry yourself off. I don't want you to get sick either."

Mabel couldn't read Ford's facial expression at first. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Then his eyes watered and his lip trembled. Mabel was shocked. Ford was crying. She'd never seen him cry before. He really did feel bad about hurting her. Mabel did the only logical thing and hugged him.

"You'll get wet again," Ford said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay."

That broke Ford. He returned her hug. He was unable to stop the tears that fell onto Mabel's hair. Though his chest was still drenched, he could swear he felt tears further soaking his sweater.

"I don't hate you," said Mabel.

She heard him upstairs? He thought he said that quietly.

"I thought you hated me," said Mabel.

"Oh, Mabel. How could I ever hate such a sweet, wonderful girl like you? I am so sorry for what I've done. Can you ever forgive me?"

She pulled away and Ford was afraid it was a rejection. But she looked him in the eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me too?"

"There's nothing to forgive, dear. You just wanted to bond with me. And if you're still willing to extend that offer-"

"Really? You want to spend time with me?" Mabel's face lit up with excitement. Before this point, Ford never appreciated how beautiful her smile was.

"It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford." Mabel threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Ford couldn't remember the last time someone told him they loved him. Nor the last time he was given hugs or kisses. And neither of the kids ever called him "Grunkle" before. He thought it was only reserved for Stan (though he'd never admit it, he was a little jealous that he got an adorable pet name from the kids). He kissed her forehead, prompting a small giggle from her.

"I love you too, pumpkin."


End file.
